


Would You Come Back

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Reality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: 你什麼時候發完脾氣回來啊。等到Louis想著要道歉的時候Harry都已經離開好幾天了。整間屋子都有他的味道他的影子他的聲音他的關於，除了一些隨身攜帶的貴重物品其餘都被Harry留在原地了，但那是暫時性的留下還是遺棄，Louis也無從得知。是不是所有愛情走到最後都會燃燒殆盡化成一吹即散的灰，即使兩人都明白那些走過的跨過的到最後依然深愛，可回過頭已針鋒相對說著帶刺的語言誰也不肯放過誰，相愛著卻不知道怎麼走回沒有謾罵沒有爭吵沒有心碎的那天。儘管刀尖已抵著心口再靠近任何一毫米都要滲出鮮血也不願放開牢抓著彼此的手。這是為什麼。才會走到這裡呢。明明看著Harry剛睡醒被壓壞的捲髮還是會想笑，那是哪裡變了。「我們，分開以後都好好冷靜吧。」那好吧。那需要多久才能重新在一起。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 練筆計畫中的一環、失眠症，還有應要求的稍微回暖的後續。

About Louis.

　　他連Harry怎麼離開的都不記得。

　　是平靜的收拾自己的行囊離開，還是大吼大叫著甩門離去，他一點也記不起來。

　　沉默著閉上眼，一瓶一瓶。

　　他並不是不記得。

　　而是他不想記憶他們是如何分開的。哪怕是一個瞬間的畫面也不想。一瓶一瓶。

　　在酒精邊緣搖搖欲墜的走著鋼索，就不會記得了。Louis是那麼想的，但每當酒醒發現身邊空無一人也不過只是再次深刻Harry已經離開的事實。

　　你什麼時候發完脾氣回來啊。

　　等到Louis想著要道歉的時候Harry都已經離開好幾天了。

　　整間屋子都有他的味道他的影子他的聲音他的關於，除了一些隨身攜帶的貴重物品其餘都被Harry留在原地了，但那是暫時性的留下還是遺棄，Louis也無從得知。

　　是不是所有愛情走到最後都會燃燒殆盡化成一吹即散的灰，即使兩人都明白那些走過的跨過的到最後依然深愛，可回過頭已針鋒相對說著帶刺的語言誰也不肯放過誰，相愛著卻不知道怎麼走回沒有謾罵沒有爭吵沒有心碎的那天。儘管刀尖已抵著心口再靠近任何一毫米都要滲出鮮血也不願放開牢抓著彼此的手。

　　這是為什麼。才會走到這裡呢。

　　明明看著Harry剛睡醒被壓壞的捲髮還是會想笑，那是哪裡變了。

　　「我們，分開以後都好好冷靜吧。」那好吧。那需要多久才能重新在一起。

　　起身想到浴室去洗把臉，踢翻了成堆的外賣盒Louis不是很在意。如果他在的話會皺著眉罵他的吧。然後又一把拎起那些油膩的外賣盒，碎碎唸著把它們處理掉。而Louis會把那看成一種寵溺。

　　捧著冷水潑上臉。

　　如夢初醒。

　　他都不在了還瞎想什麼。

　　像Harry那樣處事圓滑、善於微笑的人生活很快就會重新上軌道吧，反觀自己的樣子就覺得很可笑，失去了他就無法正常生活。

　　分開以後的這段時間也不乏朋友的慰問，Liam在假日的時候來看過Louis幾次，一進門就把所有窗戶都打開，一邊大聲嫌棄著室內的空氣有多麼糟糕，大量的尼古丁悶得滿室都是，再這樣下去都要悶出病。

　　「你要這樣到什麼時候？」上周末的時候這樣問他，瞥了一眼髒亂的房間，疼痛中帶著無奈的語氣。

　　而Louis只是沉默的喝了兩口啤酒。

　　最後Liam也只能拍拍Louis的肩膀走出大門。臨走前他轉過身對Louis嘆了一口很長很長的氣，「無論最後的結局是什麼，Harry都不會希望看到你變成這樣子。」

　　「周末愉快。」Louis決定假裝沒聽見Liam說了什麼。

　　缺失了半顆心也不過行屍走肉，何談生活。

－

About Harry.

　　離開他和Louis稱之為家的那個地方時他沒有哭。

　　拖著飽含著所有酸楚與疲憊不堪的這個自己的步伐，一步一步的、離他們的家越來越遠，Harry連回頭看Louis一眼的力氣都沒有，或許保留那份微薄的力氣繼續行走是唯一饒過自己的溫柔，他根本就沒辦法想像Louis看著他離開的表情會是怎麼樣的，更不想對Louis最後的印象停留在那之上。

　　他從來都不是一個多麼堅強的人，而這是他無法承受的。一點也沒辦法。

　　連行李都沒準備就塞了幾件換洗衣物、手機、錢包，就那樣走了，在朋友家借住幾天後他找到了算是理想的小套房、承租了下來。也就這樣開始沒有Louis的生活。

　　冷冰冰的。

　　要Harry形容那套小公寓的話，他會這麼說。冷冰冰的。

　　沒有他的氣味沒有他的溫度沒有他睡夢中模模糊糊的囈語。

　　可能沒有把所有東西帶走是為了告訴自己不過是出去旅行罷了，還會回去的，只能藉由這個提醒自己。

　　分開以後的第一周Harry習慣性的早起準備早餐，當他解下圍裙的時候才發現他擺了兩個盤子，也理所當然地準備了兩份早餐。

　　然後他坐在桌子邊，看著那兩盤香氣四溢的早餐發呆了好久、好久。差一點就趕不上上班時間。

　　他還是說要分開的那個人呢，Harry忍不住嘲笑自己的可悲。

　　分開以後的第二周Harry早餐開始外食，從一開始他會攬下準備早餐的工作就是Louis纏著他撒嬌要吃Harry親手做的早餐的，而今分離，再這麼做似乎沒有多大的意義。

　　揉了揉因為工作而疲累發酸的雙眼，癱坐在沙發上看了看房間，Harry一直都讓它保持得很乾淨、很整齊。但他現在卻希望可以在那之中帶一點屬於Louis的凌亂邋遢。

　　他有好好吃飯、好好睡覺嗎？忍不住去擔心去想。

　　很想見Louis，又怕見了面只是再吵起來。但他真的，很想看看Louis。

　　Harry覺得自己整個人都要崩塌了，常常看著通訊錄裡Louis的名字走神，拇指指腹猶豫的在撥號鍵上游移，最後按下返回。

　　但他只是，掙扎著站起身，洗澡、睡覺、起床、上班。開始沒有Louis的另一天。


	2. Chapter 2

　　他睡不著。

　　也醒不了。

　　Louis.

　　眨眼以後Harry想。

　　Louis.

　　接著他顫抖著吐出一口氣，他沒辦法，他從來不是一個好的演員。

　　他甚至是演技最差的，Louis才是那個能夠裝模作樣的人，不是Harry，他什麼都無法掩飾。所有的受傷和破碎，Harry都無法掩飾。至多，他只能忍住沒讓眼淚掉下來而已。

　　在睡著和清醒之間的恍惚飄忽了太久，他雙眼疲憊得發痠，不時眨出因為想睡（或者不？）而產生的生理性淚水，很想這樣躺下就一覺睡去卻又無法做到。就像個青春期的少女，Harry忽然覺得有點好笑。

　　只要一閉上眼就會想起Louis的樣子，就算好不容易睡著，夢境也會拼湊他的輪廓，胸口無法抑制地泛出的疼痛還是讓Harry醒了過來，然後他沒再睡著，只是不停的閉眼、睜眼，看著同樣一片天花板，想著Louis和他抱怨外面的早餐好難吃時皺起的眉頭。

　　幾天以來的失眠困擾了Harry的生活，他還是試了安眠藥，然後總算睡了一場沒有夢見Louis的覺，在他發覺自己對安眠藥劑量的需求變大以後Harry停止了服用。至少回去的時候，他還是要是當初離開的還好好的Harry，順道安慰自己還是會回到Louis身邊。

　　執意離開的理由Harry可以編織出好幾個謊言塘塞，但始終只有心臟規律而持續的跳動想讓他回到有Louis的地方。Harry伸手揉了揉眼睛，重新看了路標，在Niall的建議下他請了一週的假，好分散注意力，看看旅行的疲憊是不是會忘了Louis所帶來的所有苦楚，順便帶上一晚的好覺。

　　Harry也曾經以為可行。但他終究忘了這個人在他心裡的重量，他的二十一克。

　　路標上的箭頭各個指向四面八方，可他方才一瞬間全都看成了返途的方向，Harry不太確定這代表什麼，也許只是天空的太陽太事過毒辣，補充點水分就會好了。

　　「嗯……今天很熱。」Harry在電話裡告訴Niall，其實沿途的風景Harry沒記得多少，他想得更多的其實是有一次他和Louis出外旅遊，因為迷路而吵了起來的事情。

　　Louis沒有真的生氣，Harry當然知道，當下把那些情緒都發洩完畢以後，Harry就塞了Louis一盒垃圾食物，後者默不作聲的一邊咀嚼一邊聽GPS制式化的語音導航，然後隔了一段時間後說了一句抱歉。

　　「幫我跟Liam說聲謝謝，畢竟Louis那麼任性的人很難照顧。」以這句話作為結尾掛斷了電話，舉著手機在眼前停留了一陣子，看右上角的時間默默跳了兩分鐘後Harry的思緒才重新上軌。

　　他唯一不那麼胡鬧的時候就是你在的時候。Niall本來想這麼回應，但Harry已經掛了電話，而這句話也哽在喉頭講不出口。這年頭的情侶真麻煩。

　　第四天深夜的時候Harry提早踏上歸途，回到住處時已經是凌晨的事，至於餘下三天的行程全都取消了。旅行沒有什麼用處。那也沒有繼續的必要。

　　站在漆黑的玄關處Harry並沒有馬上開燈，緩慢的摸出手機時才發現手機不知道在什麼時候就沒了電，安靜地接上了電源看著亮起的螢幕，還有跳動的開機畫面，接著是搜尋訊號的圖示，繞了好久所有東西才就緒。

　　正要伸手按下電燈開關時手機就發出了幾個提示音，驅使之下Harry收回了手重新拿出手機，緩慢地滑開了螢幕鎖，瞠大了眼看著螢幕亮著Louis的名字，Harry反覆地看著每一個字母，就怕這只是他製造的幻覺。

　　撥進了語音信箱，一陣雜音之後歸於Louis平靜的呼吸，自始至終都沒有隻字片語的出現，中途似乎吸了一口氣開口想說什麼卻又默默閉上了嘴。語音留言播放完畢時Harry的動作就像被按了暫停一樣的電影停格在那裏，良久後才像如夢初醒似的扔下背在肩上的行李，開門走了出去。

　　凌晨並沒有白天悶熱，世界安靜得像只剩下Harry的腳步聲。

　　-Fin.


End file.
